<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Precious Cargo by riseuplogan (WonderAvian)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986643">Precious Cargo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/riseuplogan'>riseuplogan (WonderAvian)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exhaustion, Gen, Illness, Virgil is briefly mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/riseuplogan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deceit returns a favour.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logic | Logan Sanders &amp; Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Precious Cargo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan is the tallest. He towers over most, looming a head above Virgil when the later straightens out his slouch. Even the second tallest side seems short next to him.</p>
<p>So when Logan is lying down, ungainly limbs spread in all directions, it is an unspoken rule to leave him be. Any moment to be taller than the tallest is a moment well spent. Just don’t disturb him - Logan is an intelligible mess when woken before a good, solid rest.</p>
<p>Deceit, the smallest, curls up against Logan’s side, once, half-way through a documentary on Earth’s oceans. Dee lays his head against Logan’s chest and dozes to the sound of the giant’s regular heartbeat and David Attenborough’s soothing voice.</p>
<p>He must have fallen asleep at one point, because he wakes up back in his own bed, in his room, securely tucked in with obvious care.</p>
<p>Some time later, it will be his turn to do the carrying, and he mourns the difference in height as Logan’s head lulls and bumps Dee’s shoulder, arms hanging and legs dragging. The heat that radiates from the logical side’s skin just about burns him. It’s an all too painful reminder of Logan’s tendency to sacrifice himself for what he deems more important that his own assured health.</p>
<p>Logan is heavy in his arms.</p>
<p>Deceit is strong. Dee can do this.</p>
<p>Six arms wrap carefully around Logan’s unconscious, limp, vulnerable body. Deceit holds him up, holds him close, doesn’t dare to drop him. Logan’s head is laid gently against Dee’s shoulder. A gloved hand clasps the back of Logan’s neck, protecting him from further harm.</p>
<p>Logan’s eyelids flutter, and he shifts in Deceit’s grip.</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Dee says. “You’re safe. You’re with me. I won’t hurt you. I will do for you as you have done for me.”</p>
<p>Logan stills, reassured even in unconsciousness, and Deceit makes his first step forward.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>